Computers
by OfSelfAndServe
Summary: AU One shot. Sitting down and talking with strangers can bring up quite the conversation.


_**A/N: This is my first story (short or otherwise) that is fanfiction. I have dabbled with writing before and have watched TT for longer than I can remember, most of my work will be one shots. **_**Please _critic and comment on my work because if I don't strive to get better then why am I even trying?_**

"I could very easily fall in love with you."

"Is that so?"

"Of course! Can't you?"

"Love isn't really something you choose."

"But isn't it?"

"No, you don't choose it, it just happens."

"Then why are you here? You answered you're own question, so leave."

"But _you_ never answered my question."

"I gave you my answer quite a while ago, you just don't listen when it isn't what you want to hear."

"Because it's not the truth!"

"Then truth for me is different than truth for you. I could easily fall in love with you."

"But could you fall out?"

"Now there's a question... I'm not sure to be honest, could you?"

"No, I don't think I could."

"Then we have ourselves a dilemma."

"I believe we do."

"You like me, and you admit it."

"And you like me, but you won't admit it."

"Not the truth! I _could _love you, if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to. Not now anyways, there is so much life to live before thinking about marriage, like go back to my home country."

"And that's what you think dating is? Preparing for marriage?"

"And so much more."

"Care to explain?"

"No thank you."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

"See you then." He says as he stands up. He shakes his head, the red-headed girl he loves could be so confusing and annoying, but that's the joy of love. A small smile creeps onto his lips as he leaves the cafe, she finally conversed with him.

Kori watches the stranger leave and finds herself thinking of her past, her present, and her future. She smiles to herself thinking of Tamaran, a small country almost no one's heard of, and she is proud to call it her home.

"Who was that?" Kori's friend asks. The owner of the voice sits down next to Kori, Rachel is her name. She is short with long black hair and piercing eyes that seem almost purple under the right light.

"I'm not sure, but he is handsome is he not?" Kori looks at her and they both laugh, something rare for Rachel.

"I guess, did you finally talk to him?" Rachel takes a sip of her tea, her eyes looking at Kori and her attention never faltering.

Kori sighs longingly, "Yes."

"Have you studied for the test tomorrow?" Kori gasps and looks up at Rachel, wide eyed.

"That test is tomorrow? Did not the professor write on the board 'nine dash ten'? That test should not be for another month, and even when I tried looking up information for the studying on the school computers, they had frozen! I thought I had until October!" Kori exclaims with worry on her face. Rachel raises an eyebrow at this, English wasn't Kori's first language but she caught on rather quickly, only sometimes would she actually slip up.

"Yes he did write 'nine dash ten', but that means the _ninth_ month and _tenth_ day, not the other way around, and I can show you how to use the computers, they aren't that hard to use." Rachel says as she reaches out a hand to calm her foreign friend, in an instant Kori seems more relaxed, she chuckles and scolds herself for the mistake.

"You Americans are so strange! Would you help me study for the test on the _ninth_ month of the year and _ten_ days after its arrival?"  
The two friends stand up and leave, heading towards Kori's apartment that she shared with Rachel.

"We never did give our names, I'll start. My name is Dick Grayson, and yours?" Dick looked at his tablemate and met her green eyes.

"I am Kori Anders of Tamaran." She replies proudly.

"Tamaran?"

"Not many people know of it, it is a small island country that is left off of most maps."

"Is this the 'home country' you talked about visiting yesterday?"

"It is."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I wish I could, but it is a subject that hurts and I wish not to be sad on such a glorious day." Kori looks out the window as she speaks with a sad smile, Dick follows her gaze to two sisters sitting on a bench sharing an ice cream cone.

"It is nice, want to walk in the park with me?" He asks, he is about to stand up when she shakes her head.

"No, I would love to but my friend Rachel says that going anywhere with a stranger is not a good idea. I find it strange, in Tamaran everyone loves each other and would never harm anyone who feels the same."

"Do you think I'd hurt you?" Again his comment earns a shaken head from Kori.

"No I do not. But when Rachel is mad- well, we try not to make her mad."

"Then how about you, Rachel, and I go see a movie tomorrow, that way you're not alone with a stranger and I can prove to your friend I won't harm you, that I really care about you. Five o'clock sounds good?"

Kori stands up, beaming, "It sounds wonderful, I shall see you then _Richard_ Grayson." without another word the red-headed beauty leaves, Dick pauses for a moment, stunned.

"When did I tell you my name was Richard?" He asks confused. Kori smiles to herself, thinking that the computers at the university really aren't that hard to use.

**A/N: What do you think? Not bad for a rookie huh? P.S. I had to figure about all the abbreviations on my own so correct if me if I'm wrong. I believe that R&R stands for read and review? If it doesn't then I look like idiots...**

** -OfSelfAndServe-**


End file.
